I Never Belonged (ON HOLD)
by SaMiLuCaS1954
Summary: A human girl living in Mirkwood should have never been allowed, but it happened anyway. She has been looked down on ever since she could remember, and always knew that she never belonged... but maybe a certain ellon could change her mind. (Has like a cinderella twist to it. not totally, but sort of. Also Somewhat of a Mary Sue.)
1. Chapter 1

I never belonged. Not once. Not ever. I'm only here because my parents died when I was young, and an old elleth found and raised me. She is who I truly call mother. She raised me as though I was her own child and loved me just as much. I am not of Elvish heritage; I am human. That's why I have never belonged. Everybody knew I'm human, and thought lowly of me. Nobody dared to even think about becoming my friend. To make up for it I had mother teach me everything there was that an elf could learn. By the time I was 20 years of age I had learned and perfected everything there was to learn. From blindingly shooting an arrow and hitting the target perfectly to herbs and healing the sick and injured. I excelled in everything. Mother even said I was better than some of the older and wiser elves there were to exist. I was proud to say the least. On my 21st birthday she was killed by an orc while she was in the forest gathering fruit for my cake she was baking. All I had left of her were the things she taught me, and her riches that she left entitled to me. Now it's been two years, and I miss her so much.

I walk through the village; I notice the other elves staring at me with disgust. I am the only human in Mirkwood. With my burnet hair, grey eyes, and naturally tan skin, I don't blame them. I'm a freak compared to them. I tend to keep my head down as an attempt to avoid their stares. I make my way to the edge of town, and into the forest. I check to make sure I have my bow and arrows before I head any further. I have them, so I continue walking.

I make my way to a small clearing. I take off my bow and arrows, and place them on the ground next to me as I lay down in the green grass. It's a beautiful day. The sun is out, the birds are singing a calming little tune, and the sky is a nice rich blue with fluffy white clouds all around. I close my eyes, and sigh in relaxation. I stretch my arms out making my body into the shape of a 't'. I was relaxed and carefree at the moment for I was alone… that's until I heard I a twig snap somewhere to my left. I quickly grabbed my bow and knocked an arrow aiming at where I heard the noise come from. I was about to release the arrow, until I saw who it was that coming toward me. It was his royal highness himself… Prince Legolas.

"My lady I mean no danger to you, " he spoke hands up in a surrendering motion, seeing that I hadn't surrendered my aim upon seeing him. I roll my eyes. "What is it that has the Prince of Mirkwood out in the forest when I man of that status has no reason of being out here," I ask still having my bow drawn to shoot. I never liked any of the royal family, and how highly they thought they were. Then again almost all elves think of themselves higher than any other. "I could ask a lady as yourself the same? Will you please put down your bow before I have to unarm you myself," he said as a smirk formed on his oh-so gorgeous face. I scoff at the thought of him beating me in a fight. "Like you could unarm me, but none the less, you did say please and that's the nicest anyone has ever been to me even though it was a threat," I said as I lowered my bow, unknocked my arrow, and put everything in its proper place. "I do not understand," he said looking me up and down. I roll my eyes, "I don't expect you the Prince to understand nor do you even care." The prince face turned to one of confusion, "Why would I not care for one of my own kind?" I turn my back to him, and cross my arms. I dare not answer his question just yet.

He is the prince. He has no reason to spare me a glance let alone speak to me. Why is he speaking with me? I am little to nothing in the eyes of a common elf, and in the eyes of the prince I might as well be nothing. So why is it he is here still talking to me?

It's a few seconds of silence before Legolas broke it, "You are human, are you not?" I simply nod my head as if saying yes. "Then why is it you have Elvish clothing and weaponry? Who are you, "he ask taking a few steps closer toward me. His body was stiff as if he was worried I would hurt him in some way. I could, but I won't. I just roll my eyes at him, and lay back down in the grass. I look up at Legolas, and pat the spot next to me indicating for him to sit next to me. It takes a few moments, but he reluctantly sits next to me. I sit up, and sigh before speaking, "I'm surprised you don't already know who I am. I'm the talk of the town and how I do not belong here." Legolas laughed, "Well you are a human." I smacked him hard in the back of the head, "Just because you're a Prince doesn't mean I won't hit you for being an insensitive pig." He just stared at me in shock at my action and words. I shake my head and look toward at the ground. "Anyways," I started as I began to play with the grass in front of me, "My name is Merenwen Mithrandir." I look back at Legolas to see him with a confused look, "Such an Elvish name for a human girl as yourself." I glare at him before turning my attention back to the grass I was playing with. "Well if you must know, my parents died in a fire when I was a baby. I was the only one to survive. Eámanë Telrúnya found me inside the burnt house, and she took me in. She didn't know my original name, so she named me herself. She taught me everything she knew and two years ago she was killed by an orc on my birthday. Actually I think the place she was killed is just a little ways away from here."

I look back up at Legolas and see a look of sorrow cross over his features, "My apologies for your loss. I had no idea." I give a subtle small laugh and look off into the distance, "It's alright, you didn't know. My birth parents I didn't know, so it doesn't pain me to think about them like it does with Eámane." I could feel Legolas brush his thumb across my cheek. I turn my head to look at him, and I open my mouth to speak, but he beat me to it. "Again my apologies, but it pains me to see a beautiful woman shed a tear." I didn't even notice a tear had escaped, and I could feel my face heating up at the mention of beautiful. I shake my head at this looking back down at the grass in front of me, "You should bite your tonged before speaking that, which is untrue." He took his hand and tilted my face up towards him, "What I say is anything, but untrue. You're beauty shines brighter than the brightest star in the night sky."

At this moment I do not know what else to say, but to ask, "Why?" Legolas face turned into one of confusion again, "I do not know what you are asking?" I sigh looking a way once more, "Why is it that the Prince of Mirkwood is saying words of sweet bliss and kindness to me; a human, the one who doesn't belong?" The prince's face turned into a mixture of emotions I could not read. "The answer to your question I myself do not know or understand. Now I must leave, but I wish to continue this. Tonight there will be a ball with a grand feast. I wish for you to come." He stands up, brushing himself off, and then offered a hand to help me up. I accept his hand, and he lifts me up quite easily. So easily that I stumble into him, and he catches me helping me regain my balance, and once again I can feel the heat returning to my face only this time because of our close proximity. "Merewen," he said in a hushed tone. I take a few steps back regaining my posture, "About tonight, I do not believe I can attend." I see his face grow sad, "I must ask why?" I look up at him, "Nobody will want a human, like myself, near them, and it's bad enough that most already have to deal with me on a daily basis." Legolas steps closer to me, "Now it is you who is speaking untrue words. You say nobody will want you there, but I will. So please. Come." The prince before me gently takes hold of my right hand with his left, and lifts it up to his lips placing a sweet kiss on my knuckles. "Until we meet again, my lady." With that he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First, I would point out that I honestly didn't know if I would continue this story or leave it as a one shot, but them a certain person named _Draco MalfoyGirl 16 _convinced me to continue it. So if you were one of the people that wanted me to leave it a one shot, then don't read ahead, but to those of you that wanted me to continue it here you go. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p>That evening as I was walking home I kept thinking to myself. Should I go? No. Do I want to go? Yes, but why? I wanted to see Legolas again. I couldn't help the feeling I got when I was with him today. Am I falling for him? Of course not… I think… I had only just met him. Maybe it's because he was the first person to be nice to me. I don't know…<p>

When I got home I went straight to my room. I walk to my cupboard, and look through my wardrobe to find a suitable dress for the ball. I shifted everything in my closet, not finding a proper dress, until I reached the last dress. I didn't know I owned this dress. I've never seen this dress before. It was a beautiful floor-length emerald dress. It had a corset like top part, the stitching looked like vines and leave swirling around it, and it was odd cause it didn't have anything that would go on my arms. The bottom flowed out toward the ground. I pick it up out of my closet, and go to place it down on my bed. I was half way to my bed when I saw something fall off the dress. I frown thinking I already tore the dress without getting a chance to wear it. I place the dress on my bed, and then look down at the fallen object. I sighed in relief. It was just a piece of parchment. I pick it up, and notice writing on it. I squint my eyes trying to read the faded words.

_To My Beautiful Merenwen,_

_ I spent a long time making this dress. Before I even found you. I was planning on wearing it on my wedding day. Sadly that day never came, for he left me for a prettier elleth. I had planed on getting rid of this dress, since I had no reason for it to be worn, but when I came upon you I knew this dress would be perfect for you to wear for a special occasion. For when anyone looks upon you they will see a beautiful woman in a beautiful dress, and no man or ellon will be able to resist you. I love you my dear. Just remember love is but a fragile thing, never take it for granted, for it might disappear._

_ ~Eámanë_

It was a letter from mother. I could feel tears threatening to fall from my eyes. Then the damn burst. I cried for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minuets. Then something Legolas said earlier today popped into my head, '_Again my apologies, but it pains me to see a beautiful woman shed a tear.'_ I stopped crying and wiped away any redness from my face. I placed the letter next to the dress on my bed. Then something inside of me went off. I don't know what it was, but I do know one thing. I am going to the ball.

I had gotten cleaned and dress for tonight, and was about to leave. My hand was on the door about to open it when a thought stopped me. _Would they even let me into the ball? _I recoiled my hand from the door. Any type of ball or feast is always held in the palace, and I don't think the guards would let me in. They're so harsh. Worse than most. Especially this one ginger elleth, Tauriel. She really doesn't like me.

I remember when I was first learning to shoot a bow and arrow at the archery field I missed my target by lot, and it went flying somewhere behind all the targets. Well when mother and I went to find the lost arrow… lets just say I hit something… more like someone… that someone being Tauriel. I accidently shot her in the arm with my arrow, okay! I was seven years old, and shooting an arrow for the first time. I was bound to miss, but I didn't think I would hit somebody. I ran up to apologize, and I did, but all I got was a smack to the face with Tauriel's hand that was usable. She and mother then got into an argument bout how I shouldn't have been hit and how a pathetic being as myself shouldn't be handling and elven weapon. Once the argument settled down I had apologized again, before mother took me back home, and Tauriel went to go get her wound patched up.

I cringe at the memory, remembering how bad my cheek was bruised for the next couple weeks. Ever since then whenever mother wasn't around, but Tauriel was she would almost push me around and be mean to me. It got to the point where I never really wanted to leave the house, and mother would literally have to drag me out of it. I can't think of her so lowly to the point where she is heartless. She was in love once. I think it was to a dwarf, but I could be mistaken.

I jumped as a knock on the door before me interrupts me from my thoughts. I slowly reach my hand back out to the door, and take me sweet time opening it. The person before me is certainly a site to see. It was a tall old man in a white robe that matched his staff quite perfectly, and to top it all off he had white hair and beard to top it all off. "Well hello there Merenwen," the old man greeted me with a smile on his face. "Oh… um… Hello. Who might you be? And mind telling me how you know my name," I say looking confused at him. " My bad, my name is Gandalf the White, but you may just call me Gandalf. You may not know me, but I know you. Since I was there when Eámanë found you. I was a good friend of hers. Helped her raise you there at the beginning. Why else do you think you were name Merenwen Mithrandir?" I look at him even more confused, "I honestly haven't the slightest idea Sir." He let out a small laugh and said, "Mithrandir is Elvish for Gandalf. She wanted to name you after me, but since you are female, she wanted to give you a female name as well. Hence why you have two names." I stood there in shock, "…Well I guess you learn something new everyday. Why don't you come in and we can talk more, yeah?" Gandalf smiled at me. "Thank you my dear," he said as he walked in.

We went into the dinning room, and I made him a nice hot cup of tea. I always loved tea, but would have to go to surrounding villages to get the ingredients. "So Gandalf why is it that you are here in Mirkwood," I ask handing him the glass of tea. He takes a small sip before answering, and I sit in front of him, "Well I thought it kind to stop by and say hello, since I was invited to the ball by an old friend, and by what you're wearing I'm guessing you are planning to go." I frown a little, "More like was," Gandalf looks at me confused, "Well I was planning on going. There's somebody there that I wish to see again, but I don't think the guards would let me into the ball. Especially since I accidently there head chief elf thingy in the arm when I was little." Gandalf looks at me with a bit of understanding, "That' Eámanë's dress isn't it," I nod my head, "Well lets not put such a beautiful dress to waste then." He stands up and starts walking around the house. "What are you talking about, "I ask as I follow him into the other room.

We walk into my mother's room, and I pause a second thinking of how I haven't been in here in two years. I take a deep breath before continuing on. I see Gandalf on the floor pulling one of the boards up, "What on Middle-Earth are you doing, "I ask as I take a seat on mother's bed. Gandalf finally pulls the board all the way off to reveal an old chest. Gandalf motions me to come sit next to him, and I do as he says. As he opens the chest he starts explaining, "Before you, you're Eámanë used to travel anywhere and everywhere in Middle-Earth, and she loved to collect things," He started going through everything in the chest until he came across a small black object, "This was her favorite, and I think it will to just the trick for tonight." I stare him confused again, "What do you mean? What is it?" He places the object aside and puts everything back in its place. I'll be sure to look through that entire thing later, but for now the object. I pick it up and look at it. It was small, but not to small. It was a deep black color with what looked like diamonds here and there. It looked like metal that had been elegantly cut. I look up at Gandalf, and he takes the object from me. He stands up; helping me after, and then places the object on my face. "This my dear is a mask. A beautiful one too. It will hide your face just enough no one will realize it's you, and as for your ears, your hair is long and curly, you leave your hair over them and you'll be fine." I nod my head in understanding.

I walk over to the mirror in the room, and do as Gandalf says. If I didn't know any better I wouldn't of realized whom the girl standing before me was. I turn back to Gandalf, and hug him, "Thank you. Thank you so much." He returned the hug and said, "No need to thank me, but you're welcome either way. Now let us be off to the ball" I released my hold on him. What had went off in me before returning with newfound hope.

I am definitely going to the ball.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay. I know it didn't have Legolas in this chapter, but know you know why she was named Merenwen Mithrandir. Also if you guys want to see the dress and mask that I had in mind for her to be wearing the links to the images will be in my bio on my profile. I hope you guys liked it, and leave a review. I love hearing from you guys.**


End file.
